Episode 2175 (6th March 1997)
Plot The Dingles and Lisa survey the damage to Lisa's farm caused by the rocket explosion. The house has been declared structurally unsound and Lisa is sure that she will not be able to claim on the insurance. Zak tells her that she has always got a home with him. Barry is in hospital with back problems. DI Cooke wants to interview Home Farm staff. Chris is rude to her, but Frank wants to be helpful. She asks about damage to Kim's car. Frank doesn't tell her anything. Biff and Linda seem very close after their night away. Kelly is jealous. Viv warns him not to drive Kelly away. Charlie finds Roy clearing out a stream. She is on a walk with her mum. DI Cooke asks to speak to Roy again. Dee asks Mandy to make a wedding cake for her and Eric. he is being a bit stingy as usual. DI Cooke asks Roy about smashing up Kim's car. He tells her that after that incident, he talked to Kim and saw things from her point of view. He tries to get Roy to incriminate Frank. Lisa's house is a complete wreck. She has packed her bags and is sad to leave. Butch is also fed up because he has lost his chance to become an astronaut. The Tates solicitor tells them that Kim's death is not the only thing they have got to worry about - the inland revenue and hi-jack investigation have not gone away. DI Cooke is now talking to Seth and he confirms Roy's statement. She tells him that Frank and Kim could not live together and could not live apart. She hints that she suspects Frank of foul play. Lisa looks over Mandy's caravan. Zak has moved all her belongings into the house and asks the rest of the family to make themselves scarce. Frank is depressed because it is the post mortem on the body today. Chris suggests that he goes away for a while and lets him run the company. Chris is just thinking of himself. Zak is enjoying having Lisa to himself, but they are interrupted by Barry who has discharged himself from hospital. He claims that he is suffering from post traumatic shock syndrome and that he needs to be looked after. Lisa immediately starts to fuss over him and Zak is left to pay the taxi. Lisa has put Barry in Zak's seat. He claims that Zak owes him. Lisa offers him her and Zak's bedroom. Barry looks smug as she tucks him in. DI Cooke interviews Zoe about the last time she saw Kim. the DI knows about the board meeting and wants to know if Kim and Frank argued. Zoe really incriminates Frank because she says that he was left alone with Kim on the night that she disappeared. Roy and Charlie have a drink together. Linda interrupts them. Eric invites Biff to a poker school. He tells him that the stakes will be low, but then describes him as a "mug punter". Zoe admits that she has told the police about Frank and Kim arguing. Frank realises that the net is closing in on him. Kelly tells Viv and Vic that Tom is coming up at the weekend. She has told him that he can stay with her. Vic goes mad until Viv steps in and calms him down. He insists that he sleeps on the sofa. Zoe comes back to the surgery. Linda wants to sort out work arrangements, but Zoe is rushing back to Home Farm. Paddy will have to cover for her again. The Cairns are having tea in the tearooms. Becky upsets Kathy by mentioning the Sugdens cottage. Betty fills them in on Kathy's past and then starts snooping round. Chris is warning Sophie not to speak to the press who are hanging round now. DI Cooke arrives looking for Frank. she has had the results of the postmortem. Seth finds Frank and James. he is thinking about Kim and Dave. he doesn't know what happened between them. Eric looks perturbed when Dee refers to the wine bar as "our business". Mandy, Butch and Marlon are having to stay out of the way at home. Mandy is interested to hear from Linda that Paddy is coming back. Zak just wants to spend some time with Lisa, but she is too busy tending to Barry. DI Cooke formally arrests Frank for the murder of Kim. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Charlotte Cairns - Sarah Graham *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Dee de la Cruz - Claudia Malkovich *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *James Tate - Oliver Carroll (uncredited) Guest cast *Mr Whiting - Christopher Lucas *Barry Clegg - Bernard Wrigley Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes